1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a slip sheet for a fuel cell stack and, more particularly, to a technology concerning the structure of a slip sheet for a fuel cell stack, which is used to stack and store separator plates which make up the fuel cell stack
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates the shape of a separator plate 500 for a fuel cell stack according to a related art. The separator plate 500 has a channel unit 502 in a center portion and gaskets 504 in periphery portions.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the separator plate 500, taken along a line II-II in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 illustrates a state of the separator plates 300. When the separator plates 500 are stored in a stacked state for a long period of time, the gaskets 504 are likely to stick to each other at the contact points. In this case, it becomes difficult to separate the separator plates 500 from each other.
To solve such a problem, as illustrated in FIG. 4, there is a known method in which the separator plates 500 are stacked with a slip sheet 506 provided therebetween. This method, however, is not without its own problems. That is, even when this method is applied, at the time of separating the separator plates 500 from each other, the separator plate 500 under the slip sheet 506 may be lifted along with the slip sheet 506 because it sticks to the slip sheet 506.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.